MASH Series
by HumorlessDrama
Summary: A bunch of random Wrestlers that are put together on my M.A.S.H will contain Humor,Romance,Drama and of course Lemon mostly humor. this is my first time on fanfiction but not my first time submitting a story ;D anyways enjoy ;3
1. Stacy x Chris

**Chris Jericho and Stacy = One Chance**

**Angony (sorry not a couple don't really like/know it :3)**

**What inspired me to do this, I did my very own M.A.S.H on paper x] and it ended up on Jericho and Stacy []_[] (didn't really thought of stacy and jericho together so it's gonna be a little bit of a sad story not much i'm a random and happy person who writes Lemon not sad stories xD)**

**So the title One Chance don't really know why i did that . . couldn't think of a good one ^.^ i'm ashamed v.v**

**well i'm starting i'll upload another chappy with my homemade M.A.S.H ;)**

**so enough of my stupid ranting on with this short but not really sad story has a little humor in it if you squint really hard:DD**

Stacy quietly walked the halls scared of every little step she heard, she accidently spilled juice on Ivory and was scared shitlessly of what Ivory said.

**~Flash Back~**

Stacy was arguing with her new enemy Torrie while holding a drink, they were fighting about who looked better and it was obvious that it was her or so she thought but who knew. They kept on arguing not knowing that someone walked in to get a little snack.

Stacy was tired of this arguement so she said something that may have offended Torrie because she knocked her drink up and it just so happened it hit and splashed on Ivory.

Torrie was smart enough to sneak away from those two and make it act like it was Stacy's fault "Ivory,i'm so sorry it wasn't my fault you see me and-" she was cut off with Ivory's hand which blocked her mouth "It dosn't matter who did it, all I know is that your the only one here so you better watch your back blonde!" after that being said Ivory shoved Stacy outta the way and walked away.

**~Flash Back Over~**

Stacy sighed when she relized she was alone and no one was heard walking, so she walked normally but still quiet "What's with all the sneaking, Stacy?" she yelped in suprise and because she was scared, she turned around and to her relief it wasn't Ivory. Not that she thought it was Ivory cause she knew Ivory didn't have a manly voice.

"I asked a question, Stacy."

"I .. um .. wasn't sneaking around just walking quietly."she faked a smile

"Hmm really, so what's with all the "quiet" walking?" Chris asked not convinced by the smile she gave him.

"Ok, ok i'm hiding from Ivory."she sighed

"Do I wanna know?" he asked and smiled

"Not really, it's no big deal"

"Ok well i'm gonna go, good luck with Ivory." He walked away

"Chris!" she yelled louder then she expected "Yeah?" He turned to face to face her "Uh it's nothing, nevermind" "Kay?, well see yeah, maybe." He once again walked away and this time she didn't yell nothing.

she mumbled something outloud even though no one was there , she had a chance and she blow it, she pretty muched believe it was only one chance.

She decided to make her way quietly to her locker room and lock herself in it from Ivory till the end of Raw _'one chance, and I blew it' _she thought as a tear escaped from her eye, before she knew it she was crying not to the fact that she might get beated by Ivory but to the fact that she lost her one chance to get Chris back.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." she sighed.

**=End=**

**So yea sorry if it sucked . i'm more interested in writing lemon.**

**;)**

**Just wanted to fix it up :|**


	2. Stephanie x Christian

**Christian and Stephanie (are they even fanfic of these two?if so i wouldn't mind reading they seem cute together :D)**

**Rating : between M and T mostly T :P**

**Category : Humor (Yay i'm gonna enjoy this)**

**again another chapter for my M.A.S.H series ;) i know it's was fast but i'm alone it's early in the morning and i had nothing better to do.**

**Ignore the fact that Hunter (love Hunter not Paul) and Stephanie are married ;) lucky gal ^.^ and that she's still a wrestler and DX is back and never were mean to Lita xD**

**on to this short random crack pairing that i strangly find cute ;D**

**No couples in here (just starting to like them ;) Lita will also appear in here with DX :D**

Stephanie stood in her fathers office mumbling something, her father had left her in charge for one night only and DX and Lita were not helping.

Stephanie knew that DX would make her night stressful and hard but with Lita helping it just gets impossible to stop them. She sighed she thought Lita was her best friend but she remembered her saying something earlier this night

/**Flash Back**/

Stephanie stood in her locker room with Lita leaning on the wall on the other side "I'm just saying you need to relax alittle steph." The red head stated while playing with her hair "Calm down,how am I suppose to calm down when DX just posted on twitter saying that making sure Stephanie night is the worst night of her life! "she snapped back and started to pace around the room.

"Whoa snappy, i'm guessing this is the wrong time to tell you that i'm helping DX." Lita grinned.

"What?" Stephanie stopped pacing and looked at Lita with a serious look.

"I'm kidding, just wanted to know what you were gonna do and say." Lita responded and started to walk out "I may be helping DX or not."

/**End of** **Flash Back**/

Stephanie smirked "That girl, can't trust her." "Talking to yourself I see, you do know that's a sign of going crazy." Stephanie nearly screamed but yelped instead, she turned to see Christian standing there with a smirk. "Christian, you scared me!" she breathed, her hand on her chest.

"That's what I was going for?" he smirked

"Now, Christian can you leave i'm very busy-"

"With DX or Lita?"

"Both!"

"Great, I came to help."

"Why would you wanna help?"she asked glaring at him "You know why, don't you remember what Lita did to me!" He shouted, she couldn't help but flinch.

after a couple minutes of staring Stephanie finally cracked and agreed to let Christian help "What exacly are you planning to do?" "Don't worry Stephanie you just relax and i'll do all the plannig." He said while putting his shoulder over her.

While Stephanie was busy, trying to control Monday Night Raw, Christian was also busy trying to figure out what DX and Lita are up to, he did find out that they planned a BIG suprise for him and Stephanie.

"Christian."

"What?"

"You have any idea what's the BIG suprise?" she asked very worried

"If i knew I would have told you right, Steph?"

Stephanie only sighed he was right if he knew he would have told her. Unless he's working for Lita and DX, Stephanie looked a little supiciously at Christian.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She just continued to stare at him

"Steph, you don't believe that I will actually be working for them do you?"

"Well Christian I-"

She was caught off by the door slamming open with DX and Lita with loads of water ballons being shot at them, with water gun squirts following.

After 2 minutes of getting sprayed and splashed it was finally over they finally stopped, Christian and Stephanie were completly soaked.

Lita and DX continued to laugh until they finally relized that Stephanie was wearing a white blouse, Triple H just stared at her while Lita helped Shawn cover his eyes, Christian on the other hand had a complete full on blush on his face, the same with Stephanie who tried to cover up as much as possible.

Well lets just say Stephanie chosed the wrong day to wear a white blouse, and a black bra.

**um yea,I know boring not my greatest work in my opinion but I was in a rush [].[] **

**Just wanted to fix it :L**


End file.
